


It's not the best job ever

by bartholomewtheant



Category: Death and Taxes (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Humanity, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartholomewtheant/pseuds/bartholomewtheant
Summary: Spoiler alert: Story takes place after the ending - the takeover and utopia/balanced.Grim finds out very soon that Fate's job wasn't easy at all and with heavy head leaves for a vacation where they run into an old "friend".
Relationships: Fate & Grim (Death and Taxes)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say? You're not truly desperate until you catch yourself starring at empty Word document?  
> This is my first time on ao3 as a writer and my first ff in english so feel free to correct any mistakes.  
> And yes, Grim is a bit of softie in this one.

I did not save the humanity the first time, nor the second. I was really hoping for a succes the third time but instead of triumph, filling what‘s rest of me, I felt a sharp kind of sadness in the place my heart used to be. I don’t know what exactly I was expecting. Pat on the back? Being treated like a hero for saving humanity (at some cost of course)? Another plague for a best Grim Reaper?  
None of that happened.  
As Fate packed thein things and closed the door, the events of past minutes, days and weeks dawned upon me. I felt sorry for Fate, for that twisted mind hidden behind a pair of always shinning glasses. But I was also starting to panic, as I was supposed to be actualy responsible for myself and thousands, milions of lives.  
„How am I supposed to do this?“ I asked.  
„Mrow.“ Answered me the Lady. I guess that was all help I could hope for.

The days and weeks went as I got more comfortable with my position. I tried to make world better place, I really did. But humans had to do a part by themselves and I was no longer in charge of individual cases.  
I was still killing people but I tried to justify this to myself. I tried to kill the „bad“ humans. I tried to spare elderly of their suffering. But sometimes one life felt like too much to take.  
I also made a rule not to fratenize with others than Mortimer but that changed when I got my first invitation to the pub. It was still… stiff and formal, to chat with my department. But it was better than nothing.  
Days were gray and evenings even grayer. Or perhaps I’ve been feeling blue? There was not much colour in this world, though I still remembered or maybe dreamed of outside world.  
Yes, I was definitely missing colours. _Especially yellow._ Wait, why did I think of that? No, I was just missing colours. Not only one.  
And with that I contacted Them. The Equlibrium. Bosses. I asked for a vacation and after a dreadful amount of talking, begging and reasuring I wont turn evil, I was ready to leave the Office for a few days. As I changed my image to fit the human realm and packed my suitcase for the weekend, I left Lady Pawndington to roam freely the office (she wasn’t really in charge, I left my phone number to everyone) and I walked towards The World.


	2. This is confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it will get better from now on.  
> And we meet old friends.

The vague image of outside world I had wasn’t really accurate. First, there were colours. So many of them. So many at the same time.  
But even when I closed my eyes, there were the sounds. Cars driving too fast, birds screaming at top of their lungs and over everything there were people talking, no, yelling at each other all the time. My usual days were filed with black, white and ocasional blue, shifting of papers and occasional radio.  
It felt like too much. Too much heat (Oh! The sun! Burning!), too much noise and too much colours. Weren’t we supposed to stop the chaos? Wasn’t I doing enough? With the spiraling thoughts it got harder to focus on the body and I’ve collapsed onto the hot pavement.

„Are you alright?“  
„Hnngg?“  
„I am asking you, are you alright? Do you know what year is?“  
I lifted myself a little. I was no longer on the street. The air was cooler, as I found out I was in air conditioned building that was not an office. The smell of oil and the fact that my body was on something looking bit like sofa indicated that I was in a restaurant.  
„Are. You. Alright? I see you’re consious now.“ There was a lot of people around but the closest one was a woman, probably kneeling next to me.  
„Yes… my apologies…“ I tried to put together bits of my decency and also not to answer the year question, „But where am I?“  
„Oh in my restaurant, dearie. I think you collapsed right in front of it. Don’t you worry about it, it could happen to everyone in this heat.“ The other people seemed less interested now that I was awake. I just nodded and tried to sit up. My head was still spinning. I managed to catch it with still-skinny-but-now-not-so-boney palms and it seemed to calm down.  
„You know what? I’ll bring you a glass of water and you sit here for a while until we both know you’re okay.“  
I nodded again and remembered to thank her this time as she rushed behind the counter. I took a while to examine the place. It had a few customers sitting in various booths and boards with various types of food but usualy burgers. I wondered how eating feels. _I hope it isn‘t too intense._ Thanks to some coincidence, the inside of the bistro wasn’t too colourfull or loud. I leaned in my seat and searched my pockets for some cash, a gesture that couldn’t be from this life. I found some but I also noticed one important thing. I didn’t have my suitcase. As I started to search for it, a person walked in.  
It was an automatic reaction, eyes drawn to movement but it left me frozen in my seat.  
Because the person was more than familiar to me.  
Fate just walked in.


	3. We meet again

It surely was Fate. The yellow bowtie, finally a pleasant colour, the glasses, the curl, it was all there. But there was also the way they left the office that day. That slow walk of a person who has lost all energy.

„Mister F!“ greeted the woman cheerfuly as they approached the counter, „isn’t it a bit early for you?“

I got up with just a tiny headspin. _What are they doing here?_ For a moment I felt like my own senses were deluding me. _There was no reason for them to be there._

As I came a bit closer, I saw a much dustier jacket than usuall, the bowtie not shinning so bright and the curl a bit down.

„Uhm… hello?“ _That probably wasn’t the best way to start the conversation._ Fate noticed me and gave me a look, in which I realized that The Glasses were a bit cracked. I’ve never seen through them and a bit of me was glad that didn’t change. The other part counted the longest seconds in the universe.

„Uh, hello Grim.“ The voice didn’t change a bit. Only this time there was a tiny bit of surprise in that „uh“.

_What did I wanted to say, actualy? Oh, hello, how are you doing now I banished you from your job?_

_Did I wanted to apologize for something?_ For dirty bowtie and crack in the glasses?

 _Or did I wanted to yell at them for leaving me in charge of more dying?_ I usually wanted to yell at them because of people dying.

_Maybe I wanted to ask how they knew it was me._

Unable to decide, I stayed silent

„Oh don’t look too surprised, Death Spawn. You’re wearing the pin in your suit.“ I have decided that suit was more human than the cloak. But did that mean the didn’t know which one was I? They could have known. Others weren’t allowed vacations (yes, I tried to do something with it, it was hard to change things in this office) plus I thought the way they called me Grim was unique. _But they didn’t get angry. They didn’t mention it._

„Would you like to order?“ asked the woman who took care of me, „and don’t worry about this man, if he harrases you any way, I’ll show him the way out.“ A disgusted expression ran across Fate’s face but just for a second, then it went away.

„I… uhm… I would like…“ Noone really told me how to interact with humans. I could have practiced more but I did’t like to spend too much time in front of the mirror. Besides, it made some comments.

„I would like whatever you recomend me, please,“ I said without any more stuttering and then I looked at Fate. „Twice, please,“ I added.


	4. Free will and other human stuff

We were seated and food was brought to us. I didn’t know what was it but I wasn’t there to question it. I wanted to question them.

But for the all that’s living, death and somewhere in between I couldn’t think how to start. Same with the food.

„That was *kind* of you, Death Spawn.“ I flinched as I picked up the fork. _Why are they calling me that and not Grim? And should I thank them?_ As few times before, I stayed silent. „How long has it been since we saw each other, Spawn number 22, if I am correct, am I?“

I nodded, surprised. So they knew. „I’m guessing six months for you.“ We exchanged the Look, the one we shared countless time in the office, only this time I was fighting with the silverware or whatever-ware.

This time they nodded. _You could have asked how long has it been for me,_ I thought.

I have drank before and if I ever had a life, I must have eaten. And I knew the theory. I just couldn’t put it together.

„Goddamit, Grim. You’re such an embarassement!“ Fate suddenly spoke up and I felt like a puppy that got yelled at. I wanted to slouch my shoulders and move a few centimetres away. _But I am Death!_ A part of me fought. _I have my own department, I don’t have to worry about them._

And the other part said: _Yes, but they are not here. And I’m not sure if they woudn’t side with someone who leaded them for two months instead of some milenia._

But then a cold hands grabed mine and readusted the cuttlery. „There, stop slouching, now, everything seems to be in order. The fact that the humanity hasn’t been wiped out… *yet* is also a success. You should represent your agency. You’re a grim reaper, Grim, act like it!“

„Why did you came here, Fate?“ I asked.

„Like to Earth and all of this? It wasn’t my choice. Why did you came here, Grim?“

_I wanted to look at the humans. I wanted to see if I’m making a diference. And I collapsed the first few moments I saw them._

„That’s not what I meant. Why this place?“

„Funny thing. A coincidence, you might say. But the thing that humans quite rely on, is a free will. If I am correct, you fought for it yourself. And the free will allows me not to tell you everything I do.“

Fate looked at me, fingertips of their hands touching, the plate in front of them empty. I didn’t even see them eat.

„Ah, yes, funny thing. But the free will you were talking about… the key is that everybody has it. You, me, them,“ I gestured towards restaurant, „even she.“ The last movement of hand was directed at the woman who brought us food. „I can ask her, you know.“

„You wouldn’t.“ I think it was a blast of rage that came from behind the glasses. There were times when this would scare me to my bones (haha) and when this had the power to burn a small town. It was no longer possible.

„Free will.“

„*Fine.* I shall tell you. The Equilibrium and the connected personalities, you surely met them already, has decided to be *merciful* by allowing me to *live* on earth as you can see. And so I-“

Our conversation or their monologue was interrupted by my phone. I glanced at it. Work was calling, literaly.

„Oh my, my… you’re certainly busy… Grim. I shall retrain you no more.“


	5. Another conversation with a cat

Against my weak protests, Fate has left. I couldn’t really hold them for no reason. _Well. I missed them, could that be a reason?_

„You two seemed to know each other. Old friend?“ said the lady who served us food.

I shrugged. „Suppose it could be called that way? And if I may ask, have you seen my suitcase anywhere?“

„Your suitcase?“ She frowned her face with confusion. „I ain’t seen any suitcase, sweetie. Sorry.“

„Uhm, nevermind that.“ _I have to find or I will be in trouble._

„But if there’s anything I can do, tell me. Need a cab or something?“

I politely declined and went outside. There was no sign of suitcase there but at least the sun was less bright. Heading towards the hotel through various calls I tried to whistle a melody.

„Meow!“ I almost stepped on a cat. A small black kitten was trying to rub on the fabric of my pants.

„Well hello there.“ It didn’t resemble Lady Pawdington in any way. She was way more „noble“ and didn’t show need for pets _(although occasionaly she nested in my lap)_. This little thing wanted to be petted and scratched. _It was the atest thing._ It seemed to love my skin and hands. I sat for a while on the pavement, cuddling with the kitten untill sunset.

„I have to go.“ I tried to explain.

„Mrow?“

„Sorry, I don’t understand.“ I learned what Lady Pawdington usually meant but I had no experience with kittens. Nevertheless, I started walking and the kitty followed.

„You can’t come with me.“

„Mrow?“

_I can’t believe I am arguing with a cat. Again._ „Because I am pretty sure cats aren’t allowed in the hotel.“

It started purring with volume of an old tractor in response. I petted it a little.

„Stay here, little one. I’ll come back for you.“


End file.
